A technology is known in which a transmission path within a wireless network is set by referring to the radio field intensity for communication among communication nodes and by referring to latitude-longitude information of the communication nodes.
However, in the conventional technology, since a transmission path is set by selecting the destination communication node according to the intensity of radio waves and the geographical proximity, it is not always true that a communication path suitable for performing efficient communication can be set.